Strong Enough To Bend
by ArcticBlaze
Summary: Friend of mine gave me this story after I expressed an interest in it and they didn't want to invest the time to develop the characters. I hope you enjoy it. Rated M for some violence and tough subjects and some steamy scenes later with Gibbs.
1. Chapter 1

Gibbs is running easily along the sidewalk. Not being able to sleep and not feeling like working in his basement; he put his tennis shoes on and left the house. Only sound as he runs is the sound of his tennis shoes hitting the pavement in a rhythmic pounding that soothes him. Thoughts of the team are flitting through his mind. His breath huffs out in a white spiral in the cool air as he veers off the pavement and onto the path of the slightly wooded area near his home. The earthly smell of the woods beckons him. He can pick out pine and oak easily in the aromas. His feet make no noise on the dampened leaves. As he runs deeper into the woods, his gut starts churning. He pays closer attention to his surroundings. As he gets closer to the next bend in the path, he speeds up. The view on the path has his blood boiling and freezing at the same time. A man is bending over the prone figure of a woman and he is slicing her clothes off. Gibbs picks up speed and barrels into the guy. The guy comes up swinging a switchblade. Gibbs swings his foot in an arc and feels satisfaction from the grunt of the attacker as the blade flies from the gloved hand into the leaves. The hooded guy takes off and Gibbs kneels by the woman to check her pulse even though he wants to run after the attacker. He sighs as he finds the steady beat. He looks at the tattered remains of the cloth on her pale skin. _Could you even call what was left clothes? _He starts running his hands over her arms and legs lightly to check for broken bones. Suddenly, his feet are swiped wide and he lands on his butt. Pain in his ribs has him jumping up quickly. The victim is on her feet and striking out again. Gibbs blocks this one easily, "Ma'am. I'm a federal agent." He blocks another jab and sucks in a breath when another one finds its mark.

"Really? That's a new one." _Oh God, her head hurt_. She punches forward again only to be blocked once more. Her ribs hurt badly but she isn't going without a fight. He'd already got her down once. Her heart is flying and icicles of fear trip through her pounding blood. She can taste the fear in her mouth. She's never been so scared. She sucks in a breath and kicks hard toward her attacker's knee.

Gibbs deftly steps aside as she strikes toward his knee, "Hey. I'm trying to help you! I'm a federal agent. Lero…." Gibbs grunts as her foot connects with a rib. He resists counter measures as they would hurt her and he was sure she was already hurt enough. He holds out his hands flat to show her he does not have a weapon. Just as she is launching another foot, Gibbs sees the guy coming back. He is aiming a gun. Gibbs lunges forward and plows into the lady just as the gun goes off. Pain slams through Gibbs head and he doesn't have time to regret the sharp cry from the woman as her other foot twists under her. His elbows hits ground first to keep the majority of impact from her body even as he grips her tight and rolls them as the gun goes off again. He sees the flash from the barrel and gets his bearings on the guy who has made the mistake of coming closer to shoot them. Gibbs rolls once more and takes the guys legs out from under him. Gibbs jabs the guy in the throat as he falls. The guy tries to bring the gun up and Gibbs hits his hands. The gun falls and Gibbs grabs it. He hits the guy over the head with the gun. Gibbs is breathing hard and blinks a few times. His vision isn't right. He gets up anyway and stumbles over to the woman. He puts the gun in his waistband and gets out his cell. Dogs are barking and lit windows can be seen through the woods. He is sure the gunfire has awakened quite a few in the area. He kneels down beside her, "Hey. Lady. You ok?" He reaches over to feel her pulse and she sits up.

Her teeth are chattering so she swallows to answer, "Yes. I think I am." Pain lances through her ribs with each breath.

Gibbs dials Ducky, "Duck. I need you. Near my house. Probably will be able to follow the local LEO's." He hangs up. He dials 911 and rattles off the street address and tells them a federal officer needs assistance. He takes off his red sweat jacket, "Here. You are in shock. This will help. I am going to check you for injuries." He looks into her pale face and meets her eyes. He runs his hands lightly over her limbs checking for breaks, "Anything hurt?"

Ashley blinks hard at the tears trying to surface and says through her teeth, "My left ankle doesn't feel right and it is very painful. Hurts to take a breath."

Gibbs eases his hands down over her lower leg, "My badge is in my right pocket if you want to check it. NCIS. Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs." Gibbs feels the already very swollen ankle and winces as she flinches. He had probably been the reason for this break as he had bowled her over to keep her from getting shot. "What's your name, Ma'am?"

Ashley swallows to answer shakily, "Ashley."

Gibbs knows she's barely hanging on, "Ashley. I'm going to take your shoe string out of your other shoe to tie that monster with. You stay very still and I will be right back to you." Gibbs has been unlacing her other shoe as he talks. "Was there any others or just him?"

"Jjjust hi him." Ashley gets out between the teeth chattering. She feels the badge in the pocket of the hoodie but doesn't get it out. _I attacked a federal officer who was trying to help._ "I'm sor sorry for for attackkking you."

Gibbs smiles for her, "No problem Ashley. I will be right back." He gets up a little unsteadily and grits his teeth as sharp pain knifes through his skull. He pulls the guy roughly into position and ties his hands behind his back tightly. Gibbs walks back to the young lady.

Ashley holds herself as she watches the agent tie the man up. She was freezing but the fear was slowly leaking away to leave her feeling very weak. The adrenaline was gone. Pain throbbed all over. The agent was back beside her.

Gibbs looks down at the young lady who was unconsciously rocking to comfort herself. She was trembling. He sat down behind her. "Ashley. You are in shock. I'm going to wrap my arms around you as gently as I can to lend you warmth."

Ashley cringes at the thought of him touching her but then he was behind her and his touch was very gentle. He pulls her to him and soon she feels heat invading her from his body. She relaxes slightly.

"It's ok Ashley. You can lean into me." He pulls her back against him. "Help will be here shortly. Is there anyone I can call for you? Family?" Gibbs feels her go completely still before she starts shaking violently again.

Ashley, "No. I don't have any family."

Gibbs is alarmed at the icy fill of her skin. And she was now trembling so hard, she was causing his arms to bounce. _Need to get her mind off of the attack_. "Hey. Ashley?"

Ashley, "Hmm?"

"Do you run often?"

Ashley, "Yes. Every evening but I was late tonight. I was trying to get dinner ready and burned it. I left to get us something to eat and came home only to find a note from …." Ashley clamps her mouth shut immediately. _Wil is going to kill me_.

Gibbs caught the sudden stiffness. _Interesting_. Gibbs let her alone. They sit in silence for a few minutes. "You hear the sirens? They will be down here shortly. I'm getting my badge out of the jacket pocket to show them. K?" Gibbs gets his badge and turns when he sees flashlights hitting trees. "Here. Over here." The first police officer arrives and is shining the light in Gibbs face. Gibbs winces, "NCIS. Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. The attacker is there. She's in shock." He shows the officer his badge.

The officer shines his light where Gibbs points and the light uncovers the attacker still lying where Gibbs dropped him. The officer speaks into his radio, "Officer Timothy Dale. We have an attacker and two vics. Federal officer with head trauma. Shock. Female injuries undetermined. Shock. Thirty feet into the woods." The officer kneels next to Gibbs. He places his hand under Gibbs chin and moves his head slightly. The officer shines a light on the head wound pouring blood. He nods at another officer who comes to him with a clean cloth. More lights are shining around them but no one shines lights directly into Gibbs face again. "Agent Gibbs, I'm Officer Dale. This is Officer Jonathon East. He's going to keep pressure on your head. EMTs are almost here. Hang on a bit longer Agent Gibbs."

_Hang on? What? _Gibbs tries to focus on the young man's face and doesn't register what he is saying. _Need to give him details fast_. "I couldn't sleep. Went running. It was almost two. I came around the bend there and he was leaning over her slicing her clothes. We fought. I kicked the switchblade out of his hand. He took off. I came back to help her and she came to and fought me." Gibbs stops and chuckles. "I was trying to calm her and let her know I was a federal agent when he came back with a gun. I bowled her down just as she was pivoting to kick me. We went down just as he fired the gun. I rolled us over and then I rolled back towards him as he was coming at us. Took his feet out from under him and took the gun away from him. I tied him up with her shoe lace." Officers had immediately started combing the area at the mention of the switchblade. Gibbs reaches into his waistband, "Here's the gun." The officer takes the gun from Gibbs. "Her left ankle is broke. Not sure what other injuries she sustained. I gave her my jacket to try and keep the tremors down. Her name's Ashley."

"Ashley. I'm Officer Timothy Dale. I just want to take a look…" Ashley jerks away from his touch and cries out in pain. She shrinks into Gibbs.

Gibbs tightens his arms around her protectively, "Shhh. Shhh. It's ok. Officer Dale's just trying to help." Ashley turns her face into Gibbs neck. Gibbs feels the moisture on his neck. Gibbs and the officer exchange a look. Gibbs tries again, "Ashley. Officer Dale just wants to make sure you're not injured badly other than your foot. Ok?"

Gibbs tries to take his arms from around her and Ashley grips his arms tightly to keep him from moving away from her.

Ashley is terrified. The metallic taste of fear was thick in her mouth. "Don't." Said so softly Gibbs could barely here her. "Don't leave me."

Gibbs softens his body and tightens his arms back around her, "Easy. I'm not going anywhere. Shhh. No one is going to hurt you, Ashley. You have my promise." Gibbs looks squarely into the officer's eyes as he says this. Gone was the injured man. This was all Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

The officer finds himself standing taller when those blue eyes bore into his. He nods to let the man know he understands.

Gibbs sighs inwardly. Hammers are attacking his skull and he didn't know how much more he could handle. He relaxes even more as he hears a familiar and dear voice, "I don't care. Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs called me and told me to come. Now. If you don't let me to him immediately, I will contact your superiors." Moments later, Ducky is kneeling next to Gibbs where Officer East has been. A sigh. "Jethro. What on earth…"

"Thanks for coming Duck." He winces as Ducky probes the wound on his head. "The EMT's have just arrived Jethro. I am not suggesting you go with them so much as ordering you to." Ducky looks at the officer, "I'm Dr. Donald Mallard. I work with Agent Gibbs."

"Officer Timothy Dale. Glad you are here Dr. Mallard as I have a feeling he would not let me talk him into going with these guys so easily." The officer nods at the techs coming down the path. As they get near, Officer Dale comes to the EMT and whispers in her ear. She nods and kneels down next to Gibbs and Ashley.

Ashley feels more people near her. She tries to burrow deeper into Gibbs, "Ashley. Easy. It's ok." Gibbs rubs her arms. "These people are here to help you." She doesn't know why she can't handle anyone else but it is like once she trusted Gibbs and could feel the protectiveness in him towards her, she couldn't trust anyone else. She wasn't good around people.

Susan directs her conversation to Gibbs seeing that the young lady is in an obvious state of fear but needing to see to her immediately, "I'm Susan. Let me take a look at you. What is your name?"

"I'm Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs." Susan looks at Ducky while she looks Gibbs over quickly.

"I work with Agent Gibbs. Dr. Donald Mallard." Susan checks Gibbs eyes and frowns. She exchanges a look with Ducky. "He has already agreed to go to the hospital."

Susan nods and looks at the girl burrowed into Gibbs. Gibbs looks at Susan, "Her name's Ashley."

Susan softly, "Ashley. My name is Susan and I'm here to help you. We need to get you to the ambulance and take you to the hospital. Can you hear me?" No response. "It's ok Ashley. I am going to look at your ankle." Susan can already tell her ankle was bad. It was very swollen. She looks at Gibbs. She turns her hands and shows Gibbs what she needs.

Gibbs shifts Ashley in his arms, "Ashley. It's ok, hon. I'm not going to let anyone harm you. I won't leave you I promise. Susan is going to put an IV in you. You don't have to move."

Susan has already got what she needs out of her bag. She looks at Gibbs as she works. "It's a mild sedative to get her calm so we can check her out good. Will you ride in the ambulance with her?"

The quiet yes into his chest makes his heart ache. Gibbs looks at Susan, "Of course." Gibbs looks back at Ducky who nods without Gibbs having to ask.

Ducky smiles, "I'll bring a change of clothes for you."

Gibbs keeps his hold on Ashley. He feels her body slump.

Susan reaches for her, "It's ok Agent Gibbs. You can release her."

Gibbs looks at Susan with an intense stare that promises retribution if she doesn't care for the young lady and then he too slumps. Both are quickly loaded into the ambulance while a worried Ducky hurries to Gibb's house dialing the phone.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Gibbs opens his eyes as they near the hospital. A woman is bending over him, "Welcome back Agent Gibbs. Remember my name?"

Gibbs thinks for a second, "Susan." He looks around the ambulance. The other EMT is busy working on the young lady. "Ashley?"

Susan notes the concern in the agent's eyes, "She's ok. Just sedated. We will take good care of her." Gibbs looks back into those green eyes as the EMT promises to care for Ashley. He sees the genuine care in Susan's direct gaze. He relaxes a bit. He watches the flurry of activity as the ambulance doors are opened. He closes his eyes as the light hits sharply causing him to suck in a breath. Both EMTs give their stats as they wheel Gibbs and Ashley into the ER.

Gibbs opens his eyes slowly. He looks around the dimly lit area he was in. Ducky leans over, "Ah. Jethro. How's the head?"

Gibbs, "Better." He sits up and winces at the pain in his ribs. He moves slow.

Ducky notices the wince, "The bullet gave you a glancing blow at the temple. You will probably have headaches off and on for several days. You have some bruises from the squabble but nothing serious. I'll go get the doctor."

Gibbs grabs Ducky's arm to stop him. He waits for Ducky to look at him, "Ashley?"

Ducky looks at the concern in his friends face, "She had a blow to the back of the head most likely from the butt of the gun. She has a concussion. Her left ankle is broken as you already knew. She also has a fractured rib and many cuts and bruises. But thanks to you she's ok. I have been checking in on her." Gibbs squeezes Ducky's hand and releases him. Ducky leaves to find the doctor.

Gibbs sits all the way up. A slight wave of dizziness hits him and he breathes deep. He slips his legs over the side of the bed and stands up slowly. He moves slow and gets the clothes Ducky left lying in the chair. He puts on the jeans and shoes. He straightens up and again takes a deep breath when the dizziness hits. He slips his shirt on just as the doctor walks in. The doctor looks at Gibbs with a frown. He holds out his hand, "I'm Dr. Bryan Phips. How are you feeling Agent Gibbs?"

Gibbs shakes the doctors hand firmly, "I'm better." Gibbs sits on the edge of the bed.

The doctor comes up and looks in both Gibbs eyes with a light. "Any dizziness?" Gibbs shrugs his shoulders. The doctor sighs, "I would really feel better if you would stay over night and let us watch you. Your CT showed nothing. Everything seems fine. If you continue to get the dizzy spells you need to check in with your doctor. You will probably have headaches off and on for another week. If that bullet had been a hair closer, you would have been down stairs. You're very lucky."

Gibbs looks at Phips, "Ashley?"

Dr. Phips, "Miss Blevins is doing fine. Left ankle is broke and she has a fractured rib. She has a slight concussion but she will be fine. I have admitted her. She's being transferred to a room as we speak."

Gibbs shakes his hand again and the doctor leaves. Ducky is frowning at him. "Ah, Duck."

"I didn't say a word Jethro."

Gibbs sighs. "Find out what room Ashley is in while I check out." Ducky leaves without a word. Gibbs checks out and meets Ducky in the hall outside of the ER.

Ducky falls into step with Gibbs, "She's on the third floor. Room 302." They walk to the elevator and get on. "Are you going to tell me what happened?"

Gibbs hears the worry in the voice, "I couldn't sleep. Went for a run. She was lying on the ground on the path. The guy was leaning over her. I ran into him. We fought. He took off. I went to check on her but he came back with a gun. I took the gun." Gibbs takes another deep breath and blows it out. The elevator doors open and save him from saying more. He strides through the doors and goes straight to the room. He hesitates briefly before easing the door open. The room is dimly lit. He walks over to the bed, "Ashley?"

Ashley turns at the familiar deep voice. Her eyes tear up again when they meet the concerned blue of his. She swallows, "Thank you."

Gibbs shakes his head. "I was just out for a run. Anyone would have helped." He reaches up and brushes the hair from her eyes, "How do you feel?"

Ashley swallows again. "My head hurts but I am fine."

Gibbs looks into large golden eyes framed by thick, dark eyelashes and sees the fear she tries to hide. Gibbs turns to Ducky. Ducky comes closer, "This is Dr. Donald Mallard. He works with me and he's a friend."

Ashley nods and smiles at Ducky.

Ducky smiles at the young woman. "Hello my dear. I suspect with your fair skin and that thick black hair you have Scottish in you."

Gibbs sees Ashley tense for just a moment before smiling at Ducky, "I wouldn't know Dr. Mallard. I don't have any family."

Ducky smiles and reaches over and pats her hand, "I will leave you to your rest."

Gibbs leans down close to Ashley's face and says gently, "I promised I wouldn't leave you." He straightens and looks at the relief in her eyes. He walks over to where Ducky waits by the door. "I promised her I wouldn't leave her, Duck. I'm going to stay the night with her."

Ducky gives Gibbs a searching glance, "Yes. Well. You'd better go to the waiting room first and let Abby see you. Among others."

Gibbs smiles, "They're all here?"

Ducky, "Yes. I couldn't talk them out of it."

Gibbs smiles gently again to himself, "I'll walk down with you, Duck. Gimme a sec."

Gibbs walks back over to Ashley. _She looks so lost among that bed_. She reminded him of Abby. _Maybe that's why this slip of a woman has gotten to him so fast. Kelly would be about her age now. _"Ashley, I'm going to walk Ducky out and check in with my team. But I will be right back. Ok?" He squeezes her hand.

In the elevator, Ducky is still looking at him with concern. Worry is etched clearly in his friend's face. "I don't have any answers to your questions yet Duck." Ducky nods and leaves it be.

They both come off the elevator and Abby sees Gibbs first. She jumps up and flies across the waiting room. "Gibbs! Gibbs. I was so worried."

Gibbs grunts when Abby throws herself into him.

Ducky tries to subdue her a bit, "Abigail."

Gibbs just squeezes Abby tight, "I'm ok, Abs. Really." Abby doesn't let go and Gibbs just holds her. The others come up. He looks at Dinozzo and gives him a direct look to let him know he is fine.

Tony smiles, "Boss. Had us a little worried."

Abby releases her death hold but he keeps his arm around her waist to comfort her, "I went running and a young woman was being attacked. I stopped it. The guy had a gun. Everything's fine. I appreciate you coming." He looks at the faces of his family. Ziva trying not to show her emotion. He smiles at her. McGee smiling at him in relief. Dinozzo pulling in a deep breath. He kisses Abby's temple. "You guys go on. I'm going to stay and speak to the young lady. Officer Dale will also be coming by to take my statement. I'll see you guys Monday."

The team shuffles out. Ducky puts his hand on Gibbs shoulder, "If you need anything." And then he leaves.

Gibbs, "Thanks Duck."

Ducky doesn't even turn around but smiles as he goes out the doors.

Gibbs heads back up to Ashley's room. He calls Officer Dale and lets him know he is ready to make a statement. The officer says he will come by shortly. Gibbs eases into Ashley's room. He walks over to the bed. He looks down on her slight form lying there. Her hand is curled tightly around the railing and her chest is falling up and down too fast. Her eyes are darting back and forth under their lids. Gibbs speaks to her softly to wake her from the nightmare, "Ashley. I'm back."

Ashley starts from her dream. She looks into the concerned face of her agent. That's how she thinks of him, her agent. She smiles at him. He returns it and sits in the chair next to her bed. He puts his hand under his chin and looks at her. She relaxes and falls back asleep soon.

Gibbs looks at the enigma before him. He studies her face. _Why do I feel the need to protect her so? I only just met her. _He sighs. A sound catches his attention. He looks up and sees the officer at the door. Gibbs looks at Ashley once more and then gets up to go out in the hall.

Dale watches the agent look at his young charge before getting up. He'd done his home work. He knew the man before him. _A decorated Marine_. He hands the coffee to Gibbs.

Gibbs smiles his thanks and takes a hefty swallow, "I couldn't sleep. Went for a run. It was almost 2AM. I left the sidewalk and headed into the woods. The guy was cutting her clothes to shreds." Gibbs pauses as his jaw muscles work at the memory. He runs his hand through his hair, "I run into him. He came up swinging with the switchblade and I kicked it out of his hand. He took off. I went to see to her. She came to as I was bending over her. She came up fighting. I didn't retaliate. Just tried to calm her as I identified myself. She was about to strike me again with her right foot when he came back. I saw the gun aimed at us and I lunged at her. Took both of us to the ground. Felt pain in my head as we fell. I rolled us. He fired again as we rolled. I saw the flash and knew where he was. I rolled back and took his legs out from under him as he was coming closer to kill us. I unarmed him and tied him up. I stayed with her to warm her as she was in shock."

Officer Dale, "The gun had his prints. The bullet matched the one we found in the dirt. It had your blood on it. We have him for assault, attempted murder of a federal officer, attempted murder and rape, and whatever the hell else I can come up with to pin him with." Gibbs looks at the officer. He nods his head at him. "My brother is a Marine. Thank you, Agent Gibbs."

Gibbs takes the young man's hand. "Just doing my job."

Officer Dale watches him walk back to the girl's bedside. _And then some_. He leaves.

Gibbs stays all night with Ashley. He wakes her from nightmares as soon as he sees she is having them. He falls into a light sleep near morning.

Ashley studies the face of her agent as he sleeps. The morning sun is just peeking into the windows. His silver hair looks soft. His eyes open and gaze directly into hers. The intense blue gaze leaves her feeling naked. As if he can see right through her. Her gaze slides away, fearing he would see all her secrets. She hears him get up. His finger lifts her chin so her gaze goes back to his.

"I told you I wouldn't leave. Is there any thing else you need to share with me?"

Ashley immediately thinks of Wil. _Oh God. Wil will be going nuts_. Ashley looks at Gibbs and swallows, "No. But I want to go home today. I'm not staying here."

Gibbs looks at her for a long moment. _It's ok. I'm patient and I love mysteries_. "You don't have any family. How are you going to leave? Do you have someone to help you?"

"I will be fine." Ashley sits up. _Suck it up, Ash. Quit leaning on this man_.

Gibbs notes the hardening around her mouth. "Where do you live?" He smiles when she gives him the address. "That's a block up the street from mine." He looks up as Dr. Phips comes in.

"How are you this morning Ashley?" He smiles.

"I am much better. I want to go home today."

"I don't see why not. You will have to do PT and follow up with your doctor. The CT scans showed normal so you will just have a nice bump for a bit and probably suffer some headaches. If you have any prolonged dizziness, make an appointment with your doctor. I will get PT to come up and get you scheduled." He leaves.

Ashley nods. Gibbs can see the enormous relief at being able to go home. "Tell you what. I'll wait around a bit and help you get home. Ok?"

Ashley smiles, "If you're not busy I would appreciate it. But I don't want to be a bother."

Gibbs, "No bother." He walks out and dials Duck. "Duck. Could you…" He smiles. "Thanks Duck. Yeah. I'll call Tony." He hangs up and calls Tony, "Tony. Thanks for bringing the car. Yeah." He hangs up smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

Gibbs pulls up the drive to the small brick house. He cuts the engine and jumps out of the vehicle, hurrying around to help Ashley. He opens her door even as she's protesting at him, "Agent Gibbs. I'm fine. I can get up." Gibbs ignores her and bends down to pull her easily upright and out of the car. He waits for her to get her balance. He reaches back into the car and gets her crutches. He smiles as he hands them to her.

Ashley takes the crutches and slowly makes her way into the house. She goes into the living room and eases into the recliner. She listens to Gibbs come in behind her. She moves around trying to get comfortable in the chair. She grimaces when her ribs protest.

Gibbs is watching her quietly from the doorway. He sees the pain filled grimace. "You need anything?"

Ashley looks up at him. "You've done more than enough. I can take it from here. Thank you so much, Agent Gibbs."

Gibbs swallows and steps near the chair, "If you need anything, day or night. You call this number. I'm just right up the street and it's no bother at all. And it's Gibbs. Just Gibbs." He watches the liquid spill over her eyes and slide down her cheeks. His throat tightens up. He leans down and kisses her forehead and then he walks out.

Gibbs gets in his car and drives down the driveway. A pair of eyes watch him from the concealment of the woods near the house.

Ashley breathes deep as she listens to Gibbs leaving. The tears are free flowing now. So much has happened in the last forty-eight hours. She falls asleep in the chair from emotional and physical exhaustion.

Ashley wakes up as she hears the door open. She reaches into her chair for the knife she keeps there.

"Ash?"

Ashley sighs as she hears the whisper, "Oh, Wil. I am so sorry."

Wil flips out the lights and makes her way to Ashley's side making sure no one can see her from any angle. Wil looks at Ash and sighs, "I'm the one that's sorry. I should've been here." Wil eases up to look her sister over. "What happened?"

Ashley looks up into the glowing silvery blue eyes of her sister. "No. Wil. You were where you needed to be. You always are."

"I may be where I'm needed to be by someone else's standards but I am never where I am needed and that is with you."

Ashley reaches out to her sister who hesitates before taking her hand. She gently squeezes her hand. The squeeze is barely returned before her hand is dropped. Her heart aches for Wil.

"Now."

Ashley sighs at the steel laced voice. "I went for a run but I was running late as I knew you were coming and I wanted to cook for us. I haven't seen you in so long I just wanted it to be special. I burned it. I went to the store to get more then came back to your note." Ashley shrugs her shoulders. "I went for a run. Same as I always do. It wasn't that much later than normal. He." She swallows. "He came from behind me. I didn't have time to react. Then, this federal agent came by and fought the guy. The guy was arrested."

Wil watches Ashley carefully as she tells what happened. It wasn't the whole of it she was sure. "Injuries."

Ashley shrugs her shoulders again, "Broke my ankle. Some cuts and bruises. I'm fine."

Wil wasn't satisfied with her answer but she isn't going to push her. She didn't have time. _I never have time_. "The guy earlier the fed?"

Ashley glances up eyes widening, "Yes. You were here?"

Willow goes down the hall and comes back quickly with a worn quilt. She covers Ashley and tucks the corners into the chair, "Ash. I have to go now. Here's the new number. Watch your back kiddo. Love."

And just like that, without hardly a sound; Wil is gone. Ashley leans back in her chair. _I miss you Wil. I miss you so much_.

Willow leaves quickly. She knows every angle of sight on the house and knows exactly where she needs to go not to be seen. It is imperative she not be seen by anyone near this house. A low voice buzzes in her ear, "Status."

She hit the ear piece as she ran low to the ground. "Air field in thirty. Package acquired." She mashes it again and speeds up. Her form low to the ground. A shadow blending among shadows.

Gibbs balances the coffees in one hand with the sack of food and opens the door with the other. "Ashley?"

Ashley starts awake in her recliner, "Gibbs?"

Gibbs grins, "Yeah. Brought breakfast if you're interested."

Ashley perks up at the smell of coffee. She stretches and can't help the sharp gasp of pain. Instantly, Gibbs is beside her. She immediately wants to erase the worry on his face she caused, "I just stretched. The ribs still hurt. Sorry."

Gibbs, "You take a pain pill since last night?"

Ashley grimaces, "No." She sees his eyes start looking around, "No. Gibbs. I'm not going to take one." Gibbs just looks at her. Ashley gets that look enough from Wil and knows she isn't getting away with not taking the pill. She holds out her hand, "They're on the counter."

Gibbs gets up and goes back to the kitchen. He gets the pill container and brings her the coffee. He watches as she takes the pill. Satisfied, he goes back to the kitchen, "I brought sausage and biscuits. Jelly?"

"Grape." _How did they get so easy with each other?_

Gibbs gets the grape jelly and brings her the biscuit. He gives it to her. He surveys the living room. _Not much here_. He notices a few boxes sitting on the floor. _Hasn't been here long. _He looks back to see her sniffing deeply of the coffee but not drinking.

Ashley notices his quizzical look. She smiles up at him, "I love the smell of coffee but can't stand to drink the stuff."

Gibbs smirks. He takes the coffee from her and goes to the fridge. He pours a glass of milk and brings it back to her.

"Thank you so much for the breakfast, Gibbs. What do I owe you?"

Gibbs doesn't answer the question, "What are you eating for lunch?"

Ashley looks up, "Gibbs. This is above and beyond. You don't have to do anymore. I can't repay you for what you already did. Enough. Thank you."

Gibbs kneels by the chair. He looks at Ashley a long time. His eyes study the fragile looking features but he knew her to be strong. The golden gaze meets his directly. Her head of midnight hair is tousled with sleep. Gibbs sighs, "My daughter would be about your age now." He swallows and stands up. "I'll check back about lunch time." And with that, he walks out the door, grabbing the other biscuit and both coffees as he leaves.

Ashley listens to the vehicle pull out of her drive. She lays back and finishes her biscuit thoughtfully.


	4. Chapter 4

Gibbs is sitting in his driveway. He hasn't climbed out of his vehicle yet, just sitting in the Charger thinking. His gaze is on his back yard but he isn't seeing anything. He sighs and picks up his cell.

McGee stops typing and reaches for his phone. He quickly answers when seeing the name, "Boss? Everything ok?"

"Yeah, McGee. Favor. Background check. Ashley Blevins."

McGee, "On it." He looks at the phone after Gibbs hangs up. _I was having writer's block anyway. _He gets out his computer and starts his search.

Gibbs walks quickly into the house and down to the basement. He spends the next several hours working on the gift he is making for Ziva. When lunch time arrives, he dusts off his hands and leaves. He picks up Chinese and drives to Ashley's house. He opens the door and puts the sack of food down on the counter, "Ashley?" No response. He sees the recliner is empty and then he hears a crash. Gibbs pulls his sig and takes off down the hall. He kicks open the door, eyes taking in everything at once. Ashley is lying on the dark green tile floor which is slick from the steam of the freshly taken shower. Tiny, angry slashes cover her body where the attacker cut her clothes and obviously enjoyed cutting her as well. Gibbs even sees bite marks on her breasts. _Sick bastard. _"Are you ok?"

Ashley is mortified that Gibbs has seen her. She tries to cover the marks. Her ribs are killing her. Tears are falling down her face from the pain and now humiliation. She puts her hand up to stop him shaking her head.

Gibbs grabs a thick towel from the cabinet and reaches for Ashley. He covers her with the towel, "Are you hurt?" A quiet no makes him sigh in relief. "Come on. I'm going to lift you up carefully. I know the ribs are hurting." Gibbs eases her to her feet.

Once on her feet, Ashley tightens the towel around her. Gibbs kneels and puts the boot on her foot without making a sound, just using quick and efficient motions. Once the boot is on, Ashley goes slowly walks down the hall. Her booted left foot makes a slight clunk when it hits the wooden floor of the hall. Gibbs stays with her to make sure she doesn't fall.

Ashley is very aware of Gibbs being near her. She is grateful he isn't saying anything. He stops her from getting clothes.

"I'll get them. You go lean on the bed before you fall again." Gibbs opens drawers and gets a pair of jeans as she walks away. He opens another drawer and sifts through the shirts until he finds a very soft one so it doesn't hurt the abrasions on her skin.

Ashley walks slowly over to her bed and sits down gingerly, wincing several times. She keeps the towel wrapped around her tightly. She watches Gibbs warily as he comes over to her with jeans and shirt. He hands her the shirt and turns around. She smiles because he obviously went through the trouble of finding one of her softer t-shirts. _He is so thoughtful_. She puts the shirt on. "You can turn around now." Gibbs turns back around and kneels at her feet. He puts her feet in the legs of her jeans, pulling them up to her knees, and then stands up again and turns around. Ashley pulls the jeans up her legs and stands to pull them over her hips. She pulls in a breath sharply at the pain in her side. She buttons the jeans, leaving the towel on the floor where it dropped. She sits back down.

Gibbs turns back around when he hears her sit. He kneels again and puts her sock on. "Where's your shoes?"

Ashley, "In my closet on the floor to the right."

Gibbs gets her right shoe and puts it on her. "You sure you didn't hurt your foot worse when you fell"

Ashley nods, "I'm sure. I held it up. My hip will be bruised though." She smiles ruefully.

Gibbs smirks. He studies her carefully and then gets up, "Where's an overnight bag?"

Ashley swallows, "What?"

Gibbs runs a hand through his hair, "Ash. You're not staying here. Not after that fall. What if I hadn't brought lunch? What if you'd hit your head on the sink? No." Gibbs shakes his head as she starts protesting. "You're coming to stay with me until your ribs are healed. If you don't want to stay alone with me because I'm a man, I'll have Ziver or Abby come stay as well."

"Who are Ziver and Abby?"

"Family." Gibbs says quietly. He looks at her steadily.

Ashley meets his direct blue gaze so like her sisters, "I'm not worried about you Gibbs. I don't want to be a bother."

"If you don't come stay with me, then I'm coming to stay here until you're better. Now **_that_**, would be a bother for me." Gibbs waits, watching her golden gaze full of indecision. He knows the moment she decides. He walks to a closet before she begins telling him where the bag is. He gathers the items she calls out to him. He studies her closet as he gets the items. The closet doesn't have many clothes in it. A couple of boxes are on the floor yet to be unpacked. _Looks like she's ready to bolt at any moment. Nothing of importance lying around. No photos. No memories. Nothing to say she was ever here. More pieces for the puzzle._ He brings the bag out to the bed with the items and lets her check it. "Anything else you need?"

Ashley looks up at him, "My toothbrush and toothpaste in the bathroom. My hairbrush." She shrugs. "Don't need anything else. Just need to grab my laptop when we leave."

Gibbs goes to the bathroom, taking the dropped towel with him, and gets the items she asked for. He comes back and shoulders the bag after she places the few items in it. He helps her stand and then walks beside her to make sure she doesn't fall again. He turns off the lights as they go. He helps her into the Charger and then comes back in to grab the Chinese and her laptop. He shuts the door and locks it.


End file.
